dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow of the Bat
This is the 3rd film in the Gotham Knights series. Taking elements from some comic book story archs (No Man's Land, Knightfall, and War Games) and the video-game Batman: Arkham Asylum, it depicts Gotham at its worst as a hit-man named Bane, a cat-burglar named Catwoman, and a crime-lord named Black Mask who runs it all get involved in a huge gangwar. Plot No Man's Land The film starts with a prisoner at a terrible, unnamed Mexican prison dies of illness. They hunt down his 4-year-old son and put him into the prison in his place. As the boy grows, he becomes very agile, smart, and strong, and is chosen for a special project to test out a steroid called "Venom". They inject the Venom into him and he becomes huge, muscular, and even stronger. They realize what a mistake they made when he attacks them, killing several guards, and breaks out, destroying an airplane that starts shooting at him and wiping out 90-dozen guards. Shadow of the Bat Bruce Wayne is at the beach with some super-models as his butler, Alfred, walks up to him. Alfred infroms him of the break-out and an attack on a Russian boat. Meanwhile, as the only survivor of the Russian boat-attack swims above the water, he is pulled under by the escaped prisoner and has his neck snapped. The prisoner swims to the top of the water and sees a city, then swims towards it. Back at the Gotham Courthouse, Harvey Dent is in a case trying to prove Roman Sionis is actually the legendary crime-lord known as Black Mask. He calls Salvatore Maroni to the stand, and asks him if he knows anything. Sal just spits in his face. Harvey punches Sal and is pulled out of the courtroom by cops. Cast *Eric Bana - Bruce Wayne / Batman *Logan Lerman - Tim Drake / Robin *Olivia Wilde - Selina Kyle / Catwoman *William H. Macy - Commisioner Gordon *Wesley Snipes - Lucius Fox *Larry Lamb - Alfred Pennyworth *Hugh Laurie - Roman Sionis / Black Mask *Ben Foster - Victor Zsasz *Matt Damon - Harvey Dent / Two-Face *Matt Willig - Bane *Jeff Bridges - Rupert Thorne *Daniel Craig - Salvatore Maroni Trivia *Jeff Bridges confirmed he would be in the movie on The Late Show. Until 2 months later, when his role was announced, everyone thought he'd be Hugo Strange or possibly The Penguin. **Something similar happened with Daniel Craig, as rumors said he had signed on to portray Simon Hurt or Raa's Al Ghul. These happened before it was confirmed he'd be in the film, unlike the case with Jeff Bridges. *Matt Willig gained 4 pounds of muscle for his role as Bane. The rest was done with CGI. *Olivia Wilde was one of the actors in consideration for the role of Vicki Vale in the first film, and the director liked her performance so much he casted her as Catwoman. *Hugh Laurie was originally in consideration for Perry J. White in Superman Ends, but was instead chosen for Roman Sionis. Category:Batman Series Category:Films with Director's Commentary Category:Rated R Category:Movies Category:DC Live-Action Universe